memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fan fiction
See also: Fan fiction Star Trek fan films are films and videos inspired by the various Star Trek series, but created by fans. Fan films vary in length from short clips to full episodes, some even comprising of several seasons of episodes. In the past, production technology and cost were major limitations to amateur projects, but in modern times, films are distrubuted cheaply via the internet, and convincing visual effects can be created using home computers. What follows is a partial list of the many such projects available to the public. Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Star Trek: Hidden Frontier http://www.hiddenfrontier.com/ is a live-action fan-made series (produced primarily via "green screen" effects) set in the Briar Patch, the wild region of space introduced in the film Star Trek: Insurrection. Currently in its seventh (and presumably, final) season (with 50+ episodes produced), the series focuses on the starship Excelsior and its home base, Deep Space 12, as they fend off attacks from a powerful new alien race, the Grey, and mediate disputes between such races as the Tholians, Cardassians, Bajorans, the Son'a and the Breen. This video series is produced by volunteers in Southern California. It has gained major media attention recently, due to its inclusion of a gay couple as main characters. External Link: *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' Star Trek: New Voyages Star Trek: New Voyages http://www.startreknewvoyages.com is a live-action series created and funded by a volunteer troupe of fans known as Retro Film Studios (formerly Cow Creek Films). The series picks up where the Original Series left off, putting fan actors into the Original Series roles. Unlike Hidden Frontier, the episodes of New Voyages are filmed on actual re-created and extrapolated sets from TOS. Three episodes are available for download: the "pilot" episode "Come What May" (CWM), and the first two "production episodes", "In Harm's Way" (IHW) and "To Serve All My Days" (TSAMD). In addition, the first in a series of short "vignettes" (titled "Center Seat") is also on the site. These vignettes were to be released in a staggered schedule leading up to the planned Summer 2006 release of TSAMD, but have been postponed for the time being until the post-production on them is finished. (This is, according to producer/"Kirk" actor James Cawley, due to the loss of Max Rem (Doug Drexler)--sole CGI FX artist for the first two stories--and his replacement with "several teams" of new CGI FX producers.) This production reportedly has the blessing of Gene Roddenberry's estate. A number of actors who once appeared on the original Star Trek series have appeared in this production. This includes Eddie Paskey and John Winston, who both guested in CWM. In addition, former Star Trek Communicator editor and current Star Trek Magazine contributor Larry Nemecek has had roles in CWM and TSAMD. On , TrekToday announced that Eugene Roddenberry, Jr. had endorsed New Voyages, accepting a position on the production staff as "Consulting Producer". http://www.trektoday.com/news/030504_02.shtml He later provided the voice of "The Timepiece Guard" in IHW. Other guest stars in this episode included Barbara Luna, William Windom and Malachi Throne. In March 2005, Walter Koenig was signed to reprise his TOS character Pavel Chekov in TSAMD, written by TOS/TNG writer D.C. Fontana. http://www.trektoday.com/news/100305_02.shtml. Koenig introduced the premier showing of the episode at the Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference on http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/1024/news.php#newsitemEEVkFyAZEZBcFEqQmM, and has since previewed it at aseveral other convention appearances. The episode was officially released Thanksgiving Day 2006. This episode also featured Mary-Linda Rapelye as Ambassador Rayna Morgan. George Takei will appear as his character Hikaru Sulu in the third "production episode" (fourth release), titled "World Enough and Time", written by Marc Scott Zicree (who also directed the episode) and Michael Reaves. http://www.trektoday.com/news/180106_03.shtml A preview of the episode appears at the end of TSAMD. In addition, two other episodes are in pre-production: Episode 4 - "The Sky Above, The Mudd Below", scripted by longtime Star Trek writer Howard Weinstein. http://www.trektoday.com/news/020107_02.shtmlStarring J.G. Hertzler as Harry Mudd http://www.trektoday.com/news/140107_01.shtml; and Episode 5 - "Blood And Fire", written by David Gerrold, with the teleplay by Gerrold & Carlos Pedraza (a producer for Star Trek: Hidden Frontier--see above). The official spanish subtitled and dubbed versions can be found here: Star Trek New Voyages en español External Link: *''Star Trek: New Voyages'' Star Trek: Of Gods and Men What some consider the "ultimate fan film", Of Gods and Men http://startrekofgodsandmen.com is a project being filmed on some of the same sets used by New Voyages, but by a different production team. Star Trek: Of Gods and Men is a 3-part mini-series (each slated to be 30 minutes in length) that will star Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Alan Ruck, Garrett Wang, Chase Masterson, J.G. Hertzler, Gary Graham and Crystal Allen. Tim Russ will appear in the film as well as direct (as he did for his previous Trek homage, Roddenberry on Patrol), and (as can be assumed by a released production photo http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=44b9746936639&topBrowse=all) James Cawley – who plays Kirk in New Voyages – will have a featured role (but not as Kirk). Gods started filming , and is slated for a April 2007 internet-only release. Two trailers for the production have been posted to their site. Starship Exeter Set in the same time period as the the original series, Starship Exeter http://starshipexeter.com is another fan-made project that has gained some attention from fans and the media http://flakmag.com/film/exeternemesis.html http://www.scifi.com/sfw/issue300/site.html. The series follows the USS Exeter, a ''Constitution''-class starship commanded by Captain John Quincy Garrovick and an Andorian communications officer named B'fuselek (played, respectively, by series co-creators and real-life brothers Jimm Johnson--screen name, James Culhane--and Josh Johnson--aka Joshua Caleb). One episode, "The Savage Empire", has been completed and is available for download. The second episode, "The Tressaurian Intersection" (written by TNG screenwriter Dennis Russell Bailey), is partially available at this point (the opening "teaser" and the first two acts of four are currently downloadable). In addition, a third episode, "The Atlantis Invaders", is planned and presumably is in pre-production. As with New Voyages, this series films on recreated sets, but also takes advantage of "on location" filming as well. (Although Savage Empire did require the use of green screen effects for its Bridge scenes, their Bridge Set has since been completed, as seen in Tressaurian.) :The USS ''Exeter (NCC-1706) in this film is supposed to be the same ship as the doomed canon [[USS Exeter (Constitution class)|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1672) which was commanded by Ronald Tracey. After the events of the TOS episode "The Omega Glory", the ship was supposedly decontaminated and given its new registry number (as listed in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual) and crew. http://www.exeterstudio.com'' External Link: *''Starship Exeter'' ST Conflictos Trilogy ST Conflictos Trilogy http://www.stconflictos.com is a trilogy of Star Trek fan films from the province of Barcelona, Spain. It consists of three movies based in the timeframe of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Currently, they are in the final stages of pre-production of part one. ST Conflictos Trilogy begins at the time at which an accident throws [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] into the Delta Quadrant, and from then it shows us a timeline in which the Federation and many of the races of the quadrant are assimilated gradually by a great Borg fleet. Throughout the trilogy the events are developed so that finally in the third part the Federation capitulates and the Romulans and the Klingons manage to develop a ship that travels to the past to intercept the Borg fleet before they begin the assimilation, setting back the timeline to normal with the official facts that all we know. Star Trek: Hathaway Star Trek: USS'' Hathaway''' http://www.usshathaway.com takes place during the same time as events in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. The production crew plans to have the pilot episode, "Genesis", finished and released in four parts during 2006. Star Trek: Horizon '''''Star Trek: Horizon http://www.sthorizon.com is a new series in pre-production. It is a project developed in Poland set after the events shown in Star Trek Nemesis. Currently, the first teaser can be downloaded. Star Trek: Intrepid Star Trek: Intrepid http://www.ussintrepid.net is a film currently in post-production for a late 2006 release. Produced in Scotland, the film is set several years after the events of Star Trek Nemesis and follows a Starfleet crew and their efforts to colonize a distant sector of the galaxy. The [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)]] is the titular starship. Tales Of The Seventh Fleet Tales Of The Seventh Fleet http://www.ussjustice.org/tales7thfleet.htm is an ongoing multigenerational fandom video project covering all timelines, currently focusing on a small destroyer, the [http://www.ussjustice.org USS Justice] in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Most of the cast are members of Star Trek fan clubs located in New Jersey. Three episodes have been completed, along with other special shorts. Star Trek: Aurora Star Trek: Aurora http://www.auroratrek.com is an animated film that is set in the year 2270, right after Kirk's five year mission ends. It does not focus on Starfleet, as is the case with most other Star Trek shows, but rather, it focuses on the adventures of the Federation's interstellar merchants. Part one is currently available online. Star Wreck Star Wreck is a series of Finnish Star Trek fan-made parodies. The first Star Wreck was a 5-minute long animation created in 1992. Star Wreck 2 came out in 1994. SW 1 thru 4 were all animated, but 4½, 5, and 6 were made using live-action photography. The sixth in the series, Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning, which parodied both Star Trek and Babylon 5, was released as a 2-hour long film, the longest to date, and is available as a free download from the Star Wreck website (see below). As of late November 2005, the movie was downloaded 3.5 million times. Star Wreck 6 stars Samuli Torssonen, who is also the creator and producer, as Captain Pirk, Timo Vuorensola, who directed, as Lt. Dwarf, and Rudi Airisto as Cmdr. Info. The film is in Finnish with English subtitles. * See: [http://www.starwreck.com The offical Star Wreck fan film website] SouthTrek SouthTrek is an animated South Park style spoof on the original Star Trek series. The first episode Logic Has Nothing to Do with It was released in December 2006. In the South Park spirit, the voices for the entire cast of characters are made by only 3 actresses. * See: The SouthTrek Website Phase II - An Original Podcast Series Currently in Pre-Production, an original audio podcast series based on the aborted "Star Trek: Phase II" television series, many ideas that were going to be used and new ideas will meld together to form a unique look at the era after TOS leading toward "The Wrath of Khan" feature film. All of your favorite Trek characters including Decker, Ilia, M'Ress, and the never written about Commander Xon of Vulcan will take part in a second five-year mission after fighting a war against the Klingon Empire.... I am looking for both known and unknown actors, writers, musicians, sound effects gurus, and illustrators for this very ambitious project. * See: http://thesecondmission.wordpress.com Category:Star Trek Fan Fan de:Fan-Filme es:Fan Film fr:Fanfilm